


lately, you're all i need

by callunavulgari



Series: Holiday Writing Challenge '12 [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Slice of Life, post dream drop distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love your home and the people in it who make it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lately, you're all i need

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of the Holiday Writing Challenge on tumblr [over here](http://giraffe-tier.tumblr.com/post/35469673249/winter-drawing-writing-challenge). Prompt was 'cookies/cake/gingerbread'. And this actually ended up how I wanted it, except for the second person that crept in again.

You’re fond of your home. You love the way you can hear the palm trees sifting out the open window, smell the sea on the air. You love the way that Sora drops his towels on the floor in the bathroom just to annoy Riku—how their possessions, the things they’ve picked up on their journey, clutter the house. How there are items from so many worlds just within her grasp—the shells from Atlantica on your bathroom sink and the bone-lamp from Halloweentown in your living room.  
  
You love your home and the people in it who make it home.  
  
Your life has gone from impossibly complicated to surprisingly domestic, and though you all still get calls of help from the other worlds, they are few and far between. For the most part, it’s just you and your boys—baking cookies and dancing in the kitchen—your heart swelling with each breath they take.  
  
Sometimes, Axel joins all of you, when he isn’t too busy learning how to wield the keyblade. He’ll stop by Destiny Islands, the smell of shadow preluding the portal that he opens on your doorstep. He’ll hug you, exhausted and still smelling of sweat and fire, and slump onto your dining room table as Sora bakes.  
  
You find it strange sometimes, the way he watches the sway of Sora’s hips as if he’s looking for someone. It makes your heart ache for him, and you wonder if that part is Namine or you.  
  
Maybe one day you’ll find a way to bring Roxas’s heart back to the surface the way Sora did yours, but that day is not today. Today you watch him watch Sora, Riku’s arms around your waist as they discuss Axel’s lessons with Mickey. You listen to Sora humming songs that Ariel had taught him under his breath and you bask in the glow of it all.


End file.
